This invention relates, generally, to improvements in electrolytic cells that generate chlorine gas and caustic solutions and delivers those products to a drinking water supply system, wastewater treatment system, industrial processing system, or a swimming pool. More particularly, it relates to a portable chlorine generator that can be used in the field to generate chlorine from common salt to sanitize or oxidize water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,474 (2002); U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,874 (1998); U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,848 (1992); U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,059 (1988) and the references to record therein are believed to represent the most relevant prior art to this disclosure.
Chlor-alkali cells provide an electromotive force to split the ionic bond between sodium and chlorine elements of ordinary sodium chloride (table salt). Chlorine is used as a disinfectant in water, wastewater, and swimming pool applications. Chlorine is also used as an oxidant in water, wastewater, and industrial treatment processes. The sodium produced from the process combines with water to form sodium hydroxide (caustic) which is used as a disinfectant and pH control chemical in water, wastewater and swimming pool applications. Caustic is also used as a cleansing chemical agent in several processes.
The chlor-alkali process in its simplest form, employs the use of an anode electrode, cathode electrode, a membrane placed between the two electrodes, and solutions called electrolytes. The process employs an electrical current within the electrolytes to generate the products of the process, mainly chlorine gas and sodium hydroxide (caustic soda). The components of the chlor-alkali process are contained within a cell. The cell in conjunction with the membrane provide isolation of the electrolytes generated at each electrode. The cell also provides isolation of the of the chlor-alkali process with the outside environment. The necessity of the cell and membrane to isolate the electrolytes is discussed extensively in the prior art. The necessity of the cell to isolate the chlor-alkali process from the environment is obvious since the products of the process are hazardous to the humans and the surrounding environment.
The electrolyte at the anode is generally referred as the anolyte, and is primarily water and salt producing a saturated saltwater brine solution. The electrolyte at the cathode is generally referred as the catholyte, and is primarily a solution of sodium hydroxide, or caustic soda. The need to isolate the electrolytes with a membrane are primarily for process control and efficiency.
The claims in the prior art describe apparatuses or methods utilizing numerous parts to generate chlorine from salt. Collier (U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,059), Meyers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,848) and Wilkins (U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,474) describe cells having two upward extending liquid holders that contain the process electrolytes. The Wilkins cell describes the use to sight tubes to view the electrolytes and a handle to facilitate the system mobility. Although these apparatuses illustrate portability, the inventions also illustrates numerous parts that utilize specialized molded or tooled components. The applicants U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,874 illustrates a simplified single wedge flanged cell system that contains electrolytes for chlorine production. Salt can be added to the cell through the anode opening and independently operated without an external brine supply system. This configuration is certainly applicable for portable and small chlorine applications; however, the cell requires anode removal to re-supply salt to the cell.
A need therefore exists for a portable chlorination system that is simple to manufacture with minimal parts that can be purchased without expensive tooling. Such system will be available to the consumer at a reduced capital cost with significant savings in operation and maintenance costs when compared to other chlorination systems. A simplified chlorine generator will also allow development and use in remote third world areas that certainly need inexpensive yet reliable chlorination devices.